Of Saying I Love You
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: Sequel to "Of Courting Harry Potter". Harry keeps being secretive about his deep feelings for the Malfoy boy. Will Draco finally get Harry to admit his love for the other? DmHp Drarry Rated M for language!
Sequel to "Of Strange Spells" and "Of Courting Harry Potter". Haven't read them, I would suggest you do that though this may be read as a stand alone. No owning except for plot!

* * *

 **Of Saying I Love You**

Draco Malfoy were a lot of things but most of all a man of vision. He did not over complicate trivial matters. It was all so simple, really, he knew exactly what he wanted and how he would achieve it.

Or rather, how he would get _him;_ Harry Potter. The scrawny boy wonder, the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy, the light to his light house, the very flower for him alone to harvest. No one would ever come between Potter and him. Not even the utterly embarrassed Harry Potter himself.

"I love you." Draco whispered passionately to the other boy.

"No you don't." Came Harry's hard reply. Almost as if he was trying to deny their undying love. Silly Potter. Draco was not stupid, nor was he gullible. Potter was testing him. He doubted the love Draco held for him, but why? Draco figured it had something to do with the poor boy's past life living with those horrible muggle people.

Draco scoffed. "But I love you Harry." He pressed and leaned closer to his pray, sniffing the boy next to him. Sure this act may seem strange but today Harry smelled of cherries which just happened to be Draco's favorite fruit so how would anyone expect him to resist? Harry always smelled of fresh fruit because scented shampoo was his guilty pleasure. It was one of the hundreds of facts Draco had collected over the last months and put together in what he referred to as 'The Book of Harry.' Pansy said it was disturbing but Draco… He called it passionate.

"You're wrong Malfoy." The other objected, a slight tension in his brow. "And don't _sniff_ me."

Draco playfully rolled his eyes. "Don't play coy with me, Harry. We are perfect for each other." Leaning closer he wiped a stray drop of sweat off the other's nape eyeing him like a piece of fresh delicious meat." You smell nice today. You know I love cherries right? One would almost… _assume_ you're trying to entice me." Of course he was. Why else would he be using the _cherry_ shampoo this morning. He knew Draco would be there, next to him, like always. Eyeing Potter Draco licked his lips. The weather was hot so Harry only wore a loose shirt and snug shorts. Oh dear! How he wanted to fondle those fleshy peach shaped buttocks.

"I-I'm definitely not trying to-" Harry made a sour face, showing some of his less charming attributes Draco reluctantly noted. "En-entice you." He finished, stuttering, his face painfully red from - obviously - having been caught. Draco gave him a look of reassurance, wondering if his princess would ever stop playing this thrilling game of cat and mouse. "Would you please leave me alone Draco, I'm trying to finish my homework." Harry's voice held a slight strain, causing Draco to worry about him overexerting himself.

"Do you want me to help you?" The perfect gentleman should always be ready to play the knight in shining armor, his books had taught him that! He had to show Harry he could take care of him. He once read in a dating magazine girls loved the strong masculine yet caring male. Now Harry might not be a girl but he definitely looked like he needed some serious taking care of and Draco was a proud provider of said taking care...ness.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, bugger off and leave me the hell alone." Judging by the voice of the other boy, Draco almost took him seriously. Almost. What a true champ to keep hiding behind that shy image of an innocent Golden boy. Too bad Draco happily played the part as the big bad wolf.

"Not until you accept my feelings." He bargained, leaning closer to the boy once again.

A short silence lingered as Harry looked thoughtful. "If I accept them, will you _leave_?" He pressed. Draco happily nodded.

"Fine... I guess I accept. Now will you leave?" Green eyes bore into icy blue. What passionate look! Draco almost fell off his chair but years of trained finesse kept him seated. Instead he adopted one of his most charming smiles and closed the distance between the two. "I will pick you up tomorrow night 7 o'clock. Don't be late love." And he sealed the words with an equally heartfelt kiss.

He instinctively blocked the fist aimed at his chin and whispered over the other's lips. "My Harry, one might almost think you didn't want this." And then the Malfoy boy left gracefully fast, leaving the other boy's objection to fall for deaf ears.

"Dammit Malfoy, I don't want this!"

 _The end_

* * *

Because Peeps wanted a sequel and I've recently decided to adopt a new plot bunny since the other one ditched me. Boo Yah!

As always, **Read and Review**!


End file.
